Turning Dreams Into Reality
by greatterriblebeauty
Summary: All Human. Bella, a top-notch editor for a publishing company, is in love Tyler Crowly, pro baseball player for the Boston RedSox. Bella starts having strange dreams, involving the same gorgeous bronze haired man. What happens when they meet in reality?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I was not expecting to start a new story anytime soon seeing that I have too many that are "in progress" as it is, but when I got this idea, I just couldn't help but write down my ideas and BAM I had an outline to a story. My best friend and I were talking about weird dreams, and I told her about one where I was getting married (random I know) but I know that if I were to see the guy I married in my dream on the street I would TOTALLY freak out. So she and I were talking about dreams...and it spurred this idea...Once I finish this story, or get further into it, I might be able to fully explain the idea, but for now, I will keep it to myself. Wouldn't want to spoil the plot now would we?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_

**

* * *

**

"To dream anything that you want to dream. That is the beauty of the human mind. To do anything you want it to do." – Bernard Edmonds

**Chapter 1**

_Bella Swan. Editor at Little, Brown and Company Publishers in Boston. She is driving. She has to get to a meeting, and she is late. She starts to feel a pull on the wheel, the car drifting to the right. "Crap," she thinks as she pulls off at a gas station. "Good thing this gas station is here."_

_She steps out of the car and sees that her right front tire is flat._

"_Shit! I am going to be late to my meeting!"_

_She opens her trunk and pulls out the flat tire kit: a jack and wrench._

_She pops off the hubcap and starts loosening the tire._

"_Need help?" She turns around and sees a gorgeous man, about her age, with bronze hair and piercing green eyes._

"_Uh, sure. Thank you."_

_He finishes loosening the bolts on the tire and sticks the jack under the car and cranks it up._

_He takes the tire off and picks up the spare._

_He tightens the bolts on the spare tire and lowers the car._

"_Okay, now you need to fill this spare up with air," he said, walking over to the air pump._

_He filled the tire with the correct amount of air so it was at the exact PSI._

"_Thank you," Bella said to the young man, "I really appreciate it."_

"_No problem."_

Bella woke up in her Boston apartment, sun shining through the full story window.

She walked into the bathroom and tuned on the shower, her mind still wandering on the man she just dreamt about.

She stepped into the steaming shower and lathered her hair with shampoo and conditioner.

She then shaved her legs and shut the water off.

Bella wrapped herself in a dry towel and walked into her closest, picking out a pinstripe pencil skirt and a purple half sleeve button up shirt.

She got dressed and used her hairdryer to straighten her thick brown hair.

She slipped into some panty hose and picked out her favorite pair of Gucci corseted heels.

She grabbed her purse and walked down to the parking garage and got into her black Acura MDX.

When she arrived at the Little, Brown and Company high rise she parked in front of the building and walked in the front doors.

"Good morning Miss Swan," The receptionist said, smiling.

"Good morning Linda," Bella said back, walking to the elevator and pressing "15".

When she got to her floor the intern greeted her with a list of all the want-to-be authors just begging for their stuff to be read and edited by her.

"Thank you Kelsey, I will look this over and if any of the titles or summaries jump out at me I will let you know."

"Okay, thank you Miss Swan, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"First of all, please, call me Bella, and second of all, why don't you relax. Go down to the Starbucks across the street. Get yourself a drink and maybe breakfast. Use my company card," Bella smiled and handed over the credit card.

"Uh, I don't think that is a good idea Miss Sw – I mean Bella." Kelsey said, looking skeptically at the plastic in her hand.

"Nonsense, go. I will call you if I want the rough draft of any of these stories."

Kelsey smiled, "Thank you Bella," she disappeared into the elevator.

"Bells!"

"Alice!" Bella saw her best friend and partner in crime emerge from the office right next to her own.

"So? How was your night? Any somthin' somthin' with Tyler?" Alice grinned as they both entered Bella's office.

Bella laughed, "No, he had a late meeting with the coaches and team. Strategizing for the next game I suppose."

"Oh shoot, I was hoping for some dirty details." She looked disappointed.

"Well, I did have a dream about this gorgeous man."

Alice gasped and sat down in Bella's rolling chair, "Do tell do tell!"

"I was driving to this meeting that I was already late for and I felt my tire pull. I stopped at a gas station and saw that I had a flat. I started changing it when this guy, gorgeous guy, stopped and asked if I needed help. He changed my tire for me. I then woke up."

"What did he look like?" Alice asked staring out the gigantic panoramic window.

"He was tall and had bronze colored hair. His eyes were an emerald green, and his face was indescribably beautiful. And his arms were fantastic!" Bella laughed, "I know that if I saw him on the street today I would be able to pick him out and tell you that he was the one from my dream."

"Awww, how romantic," Alice sighed.

"Too bad for him I am dating Tyler."

Alice sighed dramatically, "Yeah, Tyler the baseball player who is also gorgeous, has great arms, and who probably is great during sex."

"Alice!" Bella said pretending to be appalled, "Well, I guess there is nothing to hide, his is gorgeous, he has great arms, no, a great body, and his is great during sex!"

They erupted into laughter.

The rest of the day was uneventful.

Bella scanned the list that Kelsey had given to her and rated each story based on how badly she wanted to read it. She called Kelsey into her office and handed her the list.

Kelsey knew the drill, and she said that the top five ranked stories would be on Bella's desk the next morning.

When it was time to either go home or go out on the town Alice appeared in Bella's doorway.

"Hey, so Jasper and I were thinking about going to Trinity Bar and I was wondering if you and Tyler would like to join us?"

"Hell yes! Let me text Ty and I will let you know in a few."

Bella texted: _Hey, so Jasper and Alice invited us to go to Trinity Bar. Wanna join them?_

He texted back: _Sure, you know how much I love talking with them. What time?_

Bella walked to Alice's office, "Hey, so what time?"

"I was thinking in about a half an hour?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll let Ty know."

She texted: _In about ½ an hour, so about 6 ish._

He texted: _Okay, see you there in 30 minutes. I love you._

_I love you too,_ she texted.

"Ready?" Alice said, putting her coat on.

"Ready," They walked out of the office and got into the elevator. When they got into the fresh air they walked to Bella's car.

When she started the engine Alice scanned through the radio and blared "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies.

Both Bella and Alice sang at the top of their lungs until they pulled in front of Trinity Bar.

The valet service took Bella's keys and they walked through the door and found Jasper with a booth.

Alice ran to him and gave him a kiss, and Bella said, "Hey Jasp,"

"Hey Isabella," Jasper replied, using Bella's formal name that she hated.

Bella shook her head and tried to glare, but she ended up laughing.

The waiter arrived at the table and smiled at Bella, "What can I do for you tonight?" he said, winking.

"You can get me a drink, and you can escort my boyfriend, who is right there," she pointed at the door at Tyler who had just walked in, "over here."

The waiter stared at her, "You are dating Tyler Crowley? As in Boston Red Sox Tyler Crowley?"

Bella nodded, "And I would like a gin and tonic over ice. Jasper? Alice? What do you guys want?"

Bella waved to Tyler and he made his way over to the table.

"Hey baby," He said, kissing her sweetly.

"Hi," she smiled back.

Alice ordered a mojito, Jasper ordered a Budweiser, and Tyler ordered a Corona with lime.

They were at the bar for three hours, dancing, drinking, and carrying on.

Bella had the one gin and tonic and then water for the rest of the night so she was able to drive herself and Tyler back to her place.

When they were in the elevator, Tyler pressed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately, skimming his lips over her neck and collar bone.

They moved clumsily to her apartment, she could barely focus on what key it was that fit into her door so they could enter. It was hard to even keep her eyes open when Tyler had his hands on her body.

When the door clicked shut there was already a trail of purse, shoes, belt, dress, shirt, pants, socks, bra, and panties.

Tyler was situated on top of Bella, his hands massaging her breasts, his mouth sucking on her neck. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust himself within her.

She let out a moan and arched her body to his.

Her hands clawed at his back and she nipped at his lower lip as he exited and entered her rhythmically.

She could feel her muscles tightening, orgasm on the verge of coming.

Tyler was moving faster which meant he was about to come as well.

They both crashed to gether, moaning and sweating.

When Tyler pulled out of her he stroked her breasts, kissing her shoulder.

She played with his hair, "So how was your day babe?" he asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

She curled up into his arm and traced lines on his abdomen, "It was okay, I was given a long list of first draft books to read, so I guess I am excited about that."

"Hmmm," he said, starting to drift to sleep.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Night baby," he said, sprawling onto his back.

She curled up onto her side and sighed, her eyelids becoming heavy, soon enough she was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **So, you may be angry at me for having Bella and Tyler "romantically involved" but this is just how my outline played out, and I can assure you, it does get better. As you can probably tell, there are going to be lemons, but I don't know if there are going to be loads of them. Y'all know the drill, if this is a keeper, leave a review. I want to know if it is worth continuing. OH and I promise to the next chapter for _Don't Trust Me_ will be released soon. It's a difficult chapter to write.

xoxo ~ greatterriblebeauty


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, to the people who read and reviewed, the feeling I got was to continue this story and here is chapter 2! Woo, updated quick, no?

**Disclamer: **I do not own _Twilight_

* * *

"The supreme object of life is to live. Few people live. It is true life only to realize one's own perfection, to make one's every dream a reality." – Oscar Wilde

**Chapter 2**

_After a long, hard day at work, Bella Swan is relaxing, taking a bubble bath. She is in a large, antique marble tub. The kind of tub with gold feet, the ones that look like animal paws, and a golden spout._

_The room was a pinkish red with a white molding, reminding her of Valentine's Day._

_She is lounging in the tub, her whole body covered by perfect bubbles, except her shoulders and knees._

_Her head is leaning back on the tub's rim, her eyes are shut, and she is listening to her favorite CD, Sara Bareilles, playing softly in the background._

_She hears the door knob turn, and the lock click, but she isn't worried. She keeps her eyes shut, but they snap open when she hears a male gasp._

_She looks at the door and sees the gorgeous man from her dream the night before standing in the doorway, flabbergasted._

"_Hi," she says, closing her eyes again, settling back into the bubbles._

"_Uh, sorry for, uh, interrupting," she cracked her left eye open and looked at the bronze haired man raking his hand through his hair, "I…sorry."_

"_It's okay," she smiled, "I trust you won't try anything."_

"_No, I would never,"_

"_If you did I would have to karate chop you between the legs." She smiled wider._

_He looked at her, his eyes wide, "Karate chop? You know martial arts?"_

"_No, well, I didn't but who knows? This is a dream. Anything can happen. One day I am a helpless damsel in distress who can't change a flat tire and the next I am a black belt. These things happen."_

_His eyes relaxed, a smile played across his features, "You are funny."_

"_You have to keep track of your wits when you are naked, covered only by a thin layer of bubbles, with a gorgeous man."_

"_Gorgeous man? Where?" He looked around, smiling, she knew that he was being sarcastic._

"_Don't be fresh," she said, waving her index finger back and fourth._

"_And the belle has claws!" He gasped dramatically._

_She laughed, "You know, you are pretty funny as well. Very quick."_

_He smiled and disappeared._

Bella woke up slowly, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she rolled onto her was gone from the spot next to her, but she heard the morning news coming from the living room and she could smell bacon.

She found the black button up shirt Tyler was wearing last night and she slipped it on, sniffing the sleeve, loving his scent.

Bella walked into the master bath and looked in the mirror.

She scrunched her hair and tilted her head, examining the bruise that had formed on her neck from Tyler's kisses.

She fluffed her hair over her ears and shoulders, and brushed her teeth.

Glancing at her jet tub, she remembered the bizarre dream with the gorgeous man.

_Strange,_ she thought,_ that I have dreamed of him again…_

As she thought about the situation a lump of guilt started to form in her throat.

_I shouldn't be dreaming of another man! I love Tyler! I should be dreaming of him!_ She stared at herself in the mirror, wearing nothing but Tyler's shirt from last night, feeling guilty as hell.

She felt his arm snake around her waist, and his mouth kissing her cheek, "Good morning beautiful," he said between kisses, "I made us breakfast."

She turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a long romantic kiss.

"Thank you, what'd you make?" She said, pulling Tyler by the hand out into the living room.

"Bacon, omelets, and I went down to the store across the street this morning and got some fresh pineapple."

Bella's stomach growled, "Mmmmm, why are you so good to me?"

He nuzzled her neck, "Because I love you."

Bella sat down on a bar stool and Tyler got her a plate loaded up with two strips of bacon, a ham and cheese omelet, and a bowl of cut up pineapple. He handed her a cup of coffee, made just the way she likes it.

He made himself a plate and sat next to her.

They ate in silence, both enjoying the delicious food.

Bella cleared the bar and washed the dishes, putting them back into the cupboards.

Tyler kept some of his clothes at her apartment for times like these, so he went into her closest and came out wearing work out clothes.

"I'm going to go to the stadium, we have midmorning workout today," He wrapped one arm around her waist and crushed his lips to hers, "have a good day beautiful. Oh! I ran down to Trinity Bar earlier and I picked up the MDX, thought you wouldn't want to do that." He smiled.

"Thank you Tyler, have fun with they boys!"

He put a Red Sox cap on his head and walked out the door.

Bella finished doing the dishes and stripped off Tyler's shirt as she made her way back to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower, steam filling the room immediately.

When she was done, she wrapped herself in a white towel and walked to her closet. She stood at the door gazing at the shelves of clothes and rows of shoes.

She picked out her favorite Nordstrom dress. It was black, with a v-neck cut, long sleeves, and reached just above her knees.

Bella slipped into white heels and clasped pearls around her neck.

She went to the parking garage and found her Acura, right were Tyler said it would be. She drove to her high rise and said hello to Linda the receptionist.

When she stepped out of her elevator on level 15, Kelsey was waiting for her, a clipboard in hand.

"Good morning Miss Swan,"

"Bella," she corrected.

"Bella," Kelsey flushed, "I put the first drafts of the top five books you ranked on the list yesterday on your desk."

"Thank you Kelsey, I appreciate it." Bella walked directly to Alice's office.

"Alice,"

Alice gasped, "Bella! Jeez you scared the crap out of me!" Alice was lounging on her leather couch reading something.

"So, guess what?"

Alice put her papers down and tilted her eyebrow, "What?"

"I had another dream."

She squealed, "About the same hunk?"

"Yeah,"

Alice got up and shut her door, "Did he profess his love for you?"

"No, but it was weird."

"What happened?"

"I was in a bathtub."

"Naked?"

"Naked. I was just sitting there, he walks in,"

Alice interrupted, "He _walked_ in?! As in walked into the bathroom while you are butt naked in a bathtub?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh my good lordy,""Anyway, we just talked. The whole time. He stood there all embarrassed, talking to me, I laid there, talking to him, not embarrassed at all, and then POOF, he was gone. And then I woke up."

"Weird. This has to mean something…"

"No, what is weird is that I never have dreams. _Never_. And If I do, I usually can't remember them. But these, I have had these two days in a row and I can remember every single detail."

"Hmm…" Alice pondered.

"And I feel extremely guilty for having these dreams about this gorgeous guy, who I don't even know, and I have never had a dream about Tyler and I. I love Tyler. I should be having dreams about him! Not this other guy!"

"Bella, you are being ridiculous. I think you have nothing to worry about because these are just silly dreams. They aren't real. It isn't like you are cheating on Tyler."

"Yeah, I guess you are right…"

"Of course I'm right."

Bella sighed, standing up, "Okay, well I am going to my office because I have a pile of first drafts I have to edit."

"Okey dokey, I'll see ya for lunch?"

"Yep," Bella said, walking out the door and into her office.

She put her purse on the floor next to her rolling chair and dropped into it.

She looked at the first draft on the top of the pile, _Flying with the Eagles_, by some unknown author. The company decided it was easier to edit works if you didn't know who wrote it.

_Little do they know it is just as hard_, she thought.

She read the first sentence and was hooked.

Two hours later Alice appeared in Bella's doorway, "Bells? You ready for lunch?"

Bella looked up from the transcript, "Um, sorry Alice, but this is so good, I don't know if I want to stop reading it."

Alice laughed, "Okay, if you ever decided to come out of your reading coma I will have a sandwich in my fridge for you to eat."

"Okay, thanks 'dah-ling'," Bella said with an accent.

"I'll be back soon with that sandwich," Alice said as she disappeared down the hallway.

Bella read two more chapters but when there was no more left to read, she was on the edge of a cliff, hanging by her fingertips, craving more to read.

She could barely stand not knowing what happened to the smart lacrosse player, who he ended up falling for, _is it going to be the rich girl or the lonely girl?_ Bella thought and what about all of his friends? What will they do once senior year is over?

Bella had fallen in love with every one of his characters, and she could barely wait for the next chapters and the end of the book.

"Kelsey?" She said, emerging from her office, glancing around the office space for the intern.

"Yes Miss – I mean Bella?"

"Uh, the first transcript on my desk, it just ends with chapter 15. Did you get the whole story? Are there a few chapters missing?"

"Yes, I meant to write this on a sticky note, sorry I forgot, but the author said that the work is still in progress, and he will be finishing the final chapters soon."

"Oh, okay, thank you Kelsey. Would you please give me the author's information so I can send him the edited transcript?"

"I can do that if you like Bella," Kelsey said.

"Okay, I want to make a few more notes and then you can send it."

"Sounds good Bella."

"Thank you Kelsey," Bella walked back to her office and laid _Flying with the Eagles_ aside and picked up the second first draft. _Whoever wrote this book has now written my favorite book so far this year. This guy is going to be the next Stephanie Meyer,_ she thought.

Bella stayed late that night, reading and marking up the five transcripts she had requested.

It was early morning when Bella finally finished reading all of the drafts, she left the office and greeted the night guard on her way out.

"Working late Miss Swan?" He asked, lounging where Linda, the receptionist, usually sat.

Bella laughed, "Yep, had any disturbances lately Jack?"

He laughed this time, "No, pretty quiet in these neck of the woods,"

"Good, nice to see you Jack," Bella said, walking to her Acura.

"Drive safe Miss Swan," Jack waved as the door clicked shut behind her.

When she arrived at her apartment she found Tyler asleep, in her bed.

She stripped off her heels and dress, and slipped into some boxer shorts and a camisole.

She was dreaming almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Bella was driving through a small town, she enjoyed the friendly feeling she got as she drove the streets and came to a stop in front of a sports field._

_On the field some sort of game was going on. Boys were wearing pads and using sticks with nets on the end of them to throw a ball back and fourth._

_Lacrosse._

_Bella sat down on the cold metal bleachers and cheered when a team wearing blue scored._

_She didn't know why, but it just felt right to cheer for that team._

_She saw a blue jersey walking towards her, and she was astounded to see the same guy from her other dream reveal himself from under the mask._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked, standing in front of her._

**A/N:** Oh ho ho ho ho...who can this man be?? :) I would love to hear how you like the story so far (even if this is only chapter 2...) so please leave a review! I may just update this week...

xoxo ~ greatterriblebeauty

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I said I would update didn't I? Okay, well, I don't really have that much to say, so read on!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_

**

* * *

**

"Dreams are answers to questions we haven't yet figured out how to ask." X – Files

**Chapter 3**

"_What are you doing here?" He asked, standing in front of her._

_She stood up and looked around, the environment unfamiliar. "I have no idea," she admitted, burying her hands into her jean pockets._

_He looked at her, studying her face. "Hmm. Okay, well if you just wait here, let me finish this game and I will show you around."_

"_Okay," she sat back down._

_She heard a whistle blow and suddenly all the men on both sides were running around a small ball being tossed back and fourth between players._

_The ball was tossed to the handsome man and he motored to the other team's goal. He chucked the ball as hard as he could into the opponent's goal._

_Bella cheered, jumping up from the bleachers and pumping her fists in the air._

_A whistle was blown and the teams shook hands._

_Handsome was at the front of the line so when he was done, he said a few words to certain players and made his way over to Bella._

"_So," he said, stripping off his pads, "would you like to take a walk?"_

"_Um, sure," she said, standing up, matching his steps with hers._

_They walked from the field to the main street of the town._

_Bella looked at the shops as they passed by, both staying silent._

_He broke the silence after a few moments, "So, do you like it?"_

"_What?"_

"_The town," he smiled, his green eyes meeting hers._

"_Yeah," she nodded, looking around, "It is small. The type of town I wish I would have grown up in."_

"_Oh yeah? Why?" He asked, tilting his head to the side._

"_I've always wanted to walk down Main Street and know everyone. I just…I don't know, I just am that kind of person I guess."_

"_Hey kid," an older man said, passing them._

"_Hello Mr. Carson," Handsome said._

_Bella laughed, "See? You just proved my point."_

_He laughed with her, "Yeah, I guess so." He looked at his feet as they walked, "Do you want to go to…"_

Bella's eyes flew open.

_Aww, shoot! I wanted to finish that dream!_ She thought.

Rolling out of bed she rolled her eyes and shuffled into the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and followed her everyday morning routine.

Within forty minutes Bella was seated in her MDX and was driving to the high-rise.

Once in her office she saw _Flying with the Eagles_ sitting on her desk, with a sticky note, written by her the night before, saying to contact the author.

"Good morning Bella Swan." Bella looked up and saw Alice standing in the doorway.

"Hey Alice," Bella said eying the Starbucks Alice was holding in her left hand.

Alice realized what Bella was looking at and said, "Oh, you want one of these? Kelsey, the intern? She brought these in for everyone this morning. Sweet girl."

Bella stood up and made her way to the break room, following her nose to the coffee cups steaming out of the lids.

"So?" Alice prompted, "Did you have another dream last night?"

"Actually, I did," Bella said, blowing into her lid.

"You want to know what is weird? I had a dream about Jasper last night and he said he had the same dream. It was almost like we were in each other's mind."

"Weird. Wouldn't that be weird if you could communicate with people through your dreams?"

"Like with people you don't know?"

"Yeah,"

"Kind of like you and this mystery hunk?"

Bella laughed, "Sure, I guess. But the thing is, I love Tyler. Why would I dream about someone I've never met when I am perfectly happy?"

"I don't know, maybe you aren't really supposed to be with Tyler, maybe you are supposed to be with this guy…"

"That is silly though. I can see me marrying Ty, and having kids. The works. I've just had dreams about this other guy. It isn't real."

"Yeah, I guess…anywho, what was your dream about last night?"

"Well, I drove to this strange town and I end up at a sports field, where a game of lacrosse is being played. I see the guy and he sees me. He asks me what I am doing there and I tell him the truth, I tell him I don't know. He then finishes the game with the winning score and we walk down the main street of the town just talking…then I 'poofed' out and woke up."

"What did you guys talk about?" Alice leaned against the counter in the break room, sipping her coffee.

"We talked about the town. I said I would have loved to grow up in a town like it where I could walk down the street and know everyone I passed. Then an older guy passed us and he said hello to Handsome; that is what I am going to call him from now on."

"Wait, so you don't know his name?"

Bella shook her head, "No, I don't."

"You should ask. Next time you and him 'hang out' you should ask what his name is."

Bella was quiet for a moment, "I wonder why I never thought of that before…"

"Because you are a dumbass?" both girls laughed, almost spilling their coffee.

"No," Bella said in between laughs, "because it seems like I already know him. Like I've known him for my whole life…"

"Excuse me, Bella?" Kelsey was standing in the door, her arms full of transcripts.

"Good morning Kelsey, what can I do for you?" Bella said, turning to face the overwhelmed intern.

"Did you give me the transcript for _Flying with the Eagles_? I thought I was supposed to send it back to the author today and I can't seem to find it…"

"Oh! Kelsey, I'm so sorry! Yes, it is in my office, let me scribble a quick note on it and I will give you it right away. I'm sorry," Bella said, speed walking out of the break room and into her office.

She sat in her chair and rolled to her desk, _Flying with the Eagles_ in front of her.

Bella picked up a sticky note and a pen, on the bright blue note she wrote,

_This has been the best beginning_

_chapters from any book I've ever edited._

_I cannot wait until I get the remaining chapters._

_Best of luck,_

_B. Swan_

Bella put the sticky note on the cover page of the unfinished novel and slid the papers into it's manila envelope.

"Kelsey?" Bella called, walking into the open office space.

She saw Kelsey's head pop out from one of the cubicles.

"Here you go," Bella said, handing the envelope to Kelsey.

"Thank you,"

"Oh, and Kelsey?" Bella said, turning around to face the intern, "Thanks for the coffee. That was very considerate." The intern beamed.

"You're welcome Miss. I mean Bella."

Bella smiled and walked back to her office.

Alice intercepted her before she was able to enter the door, "Hey Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"So Jaspers best friend from high school is coming to town to visit and Jasper and I were wondering if you and Tyler would like to come with us to meet him. That way you and Tyler could get to know him."

"Sure, that would be fine. When?"

"Um, Edward is coming in two days, so Thursday evening."

"Okay, should I bring a welcome gift or something?" Bella said sarcastically.

"No, but he is writing about high school so maybe he will want you to edit what he has written so far." The girls erupted into laughter again.

"Okay Alice, I will ask Ty if he is available Thursday night."

"Thanks Bella, you being there will make me a lot more comfortable. This is the best friend meeting. If Edward doesn't like me…" she sighed worriedly.

"Oh shut up Alice. He will love you."

"I am hoping he loves you at least, that way if he likes you then I get a 'get out of jail free' card."

Bella shook her head grinning, "Okay, well, I've got novels to edit. Leave me be!"

Alice dramatically put her hand to her heart, "You've hurt me. Right here," she said, pointing to her chest, "oh how will I ever forgive you?"

"You'll get over it," Bella said smiling, walking back into her office.

"You're right," Alice said, strolling back to her office.

After a long day of editing, Bella packed up a transcript she wanted to finish when she got home. She left the high rise and drove to her apartment.

Bella parked in her reserved space and took the elevator to her floor.

She rummaged thorough her purse and pulled out her keys. She pushed open the red door and saw the TV on ESPN 1 with a baseball game on. She saw Tyler's keys on the dining table and head the shower going.

She set her purse on the table and hung her keys up on the wall near the front door.

Bella pulled out the transcripts she had brought home and sat on the couch, flipping through the channels, deciding on a rerun of _Friends_.

She walked into the kitchen and put a teapot on the stove, she pulled out her favorite mug that had been made by her niece, Clary, with smiley faces, flowers, and abstract people painted onto the side.

The steam whistled through the pot and Bella poured the hot water over her new choice of tea, Honey Vanilla Chamomile by _Celestial Seasonings_.

With tea in hand, she settled onto her couch, wrapped up in a blanket, _Friends_ on mute, and red pen in her mouth, she began to mark up the remaining transcripts.

Tyler emerged from the bedroom, wearing only boxers, his hair still wet from the shower.

He wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her ear, "hi," he whispered.

Bella got goosebumps from him whispering into her ear so she giggled and shoved him away, "Look!" she said, showing the hair on her arm standing on end, "now I am going to have to shave my legs sooner than I wanted to. Thanks," she said sarcastically.

Tyler jumped over the back of the couch and settled in next to Bella, "So, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Pay-per-view?" Bella said, handing the remote to Tyler.

"Yeah, that is what I was thinking," he said, scanning through the guide, "Okay, so our choices are: _House Bunny, Eagle Eye, Nights in Rodanthe, Max Payne, Pineapple Express, Dark Knight, _or _Saw V_. Any of those sound good?"

"Um," Bella looked at the list on the TV, "How about _Nights in Rodanthe_ or _Pineapple Express_?"

"Not _Dark Knight_?" Tyler teased.

"Well, no matter how much I love that movie, we've already seen it three times this month. I want to watch something new. So, you want a comedy or a chick flick?"

"Let's watch _Pineapple Express_, you can watch _Nights in Rodanthe_ with Alice." Tyler said, relieved they weren't going to watch the chick flick.

The movie started and Tyler slung his arm around Bella's shoulder.

When the movie finished, Tyler asked, "So? What did you think about it?"

"Meh," Bella said, "it was so-so. I didn't love it, didn't hate it."

"I thought it was pretty funny, my favorite part was when he kicked out the windshield and got his foot stuck for a few moments," they both laughed.

"Yeah, I will have to agree with you on that one," Bella said, yawning.

"Come here Beautiful," Tyler said, scooping Bella up into his arms, "you look tired, you need some sleep."

He carried her to the bed and laid her down in it, tucking her in.

"Thanks Ty," Bella said, pulling at his hand as he started to walk away.

She pulled him down to her and he gave her a kiss.

"Good night Bella," Tyler said, pulling back and climbing over her to his side.

"Hey Ty?" Bella said, tracing circles on his bare back.

"Hmm?" Tyler said into his pillow.

"Do you want to go with me to meet Jasper's friend from high school?"

"When?"

"Thursday night."

"Aw, damn, Bella I can't. I have a late meeting with the team Thursday night."

"Oh, okay, I will just tell Alice that you won't be able to go." Bella said, nodding off to sleep.

_Bella was alone on a dark street. She couldn't see the street name, but she had a bad feeling about being here alone._

_She turned to walk down an alley and suddenly felt more than one pair of eyes on her._

"_H-hello?" She asked._

_Nothing._

_She kept walking, her hands stuffing into her pockets._

"_Hello Gorgeous," a raspy voice said._

_Bella stopped walking, looking around for the source of the voice._

_A gangly man stepped out in front of her, a knife glinting in the moonlight._

"_Leave me alone," She whispered._

"_What?" He said closing the distance between them._

"_I said leave. Me. Alone." Bella clenched her fists and looked around._

_She was surrounded by three men. She couldn't see any of the men's faces, but they were all dressed the same: black pants, black leather jackets, long, ratty hair._

_The man reached forward and rested his hand on Bella's cheek._

_She could smell the stink of his breath, hot on her face._

_He trailed his other hand up her waist and cupped her breast._

"_So beautiful," he said, leaning in to smell her hair._

_He pushed her against the alley wall, pushing the air out of her lungs._

_He pressed his body against hers and she could feel his arousal through his jeans._

"_I am going to fuck you," he whispered._

_She punched his chest, he only laughed._

"_Boys, looks like we've got a wild one," the two other men held her arms and legs as the first man unzipped his jeans, his arousal falling out._

_The two men laughed, and released Bella, the first man reaching for Bella's pants. _

_She went limp._

"_Good girl," he said, unzipping her pants._

_She put her hands on his length and he shuddered, "Oh yeah," he said, coming in her hand._

_She squeezed and twisted, the man yelping in pain, falling backwards._

_The two other men bent down to see if he was okay, and Bella took off running._

"_Get her fuckers!" The first man screamed, pointing after her._

_The two men accelerated after her._

_Bella's heart was pounding in her chest and her lungs were screaming._

_Another man stepped out of a door and grabbed Bella by the arm and pulled her into a dark room._

_She screamed._

"_Shh," the man cooed, his voice familiar._

_He wrapped his arms around Bella, slowly rocking her back and forth, smoothing her hair from her face._

"_It's alright, you are going to be okay, it was a bad nightmare, but now you are with me, shh, it's okay, it's okay," he whispered._

_Once Bella had calmed down and had stopped shaking, the man got up and turned on the lights of the room._

_It was Handsome, and they had been sitting on the floor of a huge kitchen. The kind of kitchen that belonged in the back of a fancy restaurant with huge stainless steel stoves, ovens, and countertops._

_Handsome disappeared and when he returned, he was carrying a steaming plate of pasta and a cup of hot chocolate with a whipped cream dollop on top._

"_Thanks," Bella said when he handed her the plate and cup._

"_You're welcome," he said, sitting next to her, resting his head against the wall._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Handsome has saved Bella from being raped! Yay Handsome! Can anyone guess who Handsome is?? ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So I am not going to be around a computer for the next 4 days so I was thinking I might as well update this chapter, and possibly the rest of my stories. I have posted another story, _Blinded_ which I am co-writing with my friend Schuyler James. You should check it out =] Anywho, this is a good chapter because Handsome...well, you might as well read and see for yourself.

* * *

"There is nothing like a dream to create the future." – Victor Hugo

**Chapter 4**

_She sipped her hot chocolate as she sat on the cold tile floor shivering._

"_Are you going to be okay?" Handsome asked, his brilliant green eyes drilling into hers._

_She nodded, "You saved me…" she whispered._

"_I don't know what happened…" he said, looking away from her, "I was having this dream about riding a bike and suddenly I was in a kitchen and I knew I needed to open the door. When I did, I saw you, I saw the terror on your face and I knew I needed to help you."_

_A tear rolled down Bella's cheek, "Thank you," she said, covering his hand with hers._

_He turned his hand over and squeezed hers, both saying nothing._

_Trying to bring up a lighter subject, Bella remembered what Alice had said about asking his name, "I can't believe I haven't asked sooner, but what is your name?"_

_He smiled, his features lighting up, "My name is…"_

Bella's eyes opened and she was immediately frustrated.

She rolled over and slammed her eyelids shut, begging to go back to that dream so she could figure out what his name was.

She waited for half and hour, but gave up once her alarm went off.

Bella threw back the covers to her bed and walked to the bathroom, getting ready for her day at work.

She walked into her office, surprised she hadn't seen Alice madly gulping at her coffee from Starbucks or talking about the latest "trick" Jasper did last night.

She sat down at her desk and shook the mouse of her computer, waking it up, the screen coming to life.

Bella opened up her email and saw she had a full inbox. She shut her eyes and moved the mouse around and clicked.

When she opened her eyes she saw an email from Mason Woods.

_Hmm_, she thought, _who is this?_

She read the message:

_I got your marked up chapters back,_

_thank you for reading them. I will be coming_

_to Chicago at the end of this week, why don't_

_I just drop by the office and give you the rest of the_

_book in person?_

_Mason Woods_

Bella replied:

_Okay, how about you stop by Friday at noon?_

She scanned through the rest of her inbox, deleting messages from various companies that had somehow gotten a hold of her email.

She heard a beep and saw a blue box appear in the right hand corner of the screen saying, "You have a new message from Mason Woods".

Bella looked in her inbox and sure enough, he had replied.

_Okay, sounds good Miss Swan. See you on Friday._

Bella smiled to herself, thinking about meeting this new up and coming author. She was giddy thinking about reading the rest of the fantastic book he was bringing along with him.

"Bella!" Alice squealed from the door.

"Alice! Where have you been all my life?" Bella joked dramatically.

"At Starbucks, buying you a coffee Miss. Sarcastic," Alice said, handing Bella her favorite chai latte.

"Why thank you _dah-ling_," Bella said with an English accent.

"So," Alice sat in one of the arm chairs in Bella's office, "did you have another dream?"

"Yeah, actually I did."

Alice's eyes lit up, "Oh really? Do tell! Did you and Mr. Handsome have mind blowing sex upside down?"

"Alice!" Bella said, her eyes wide.

"Well, it's a dream! Anything can happen!" She said defensively.

"No, but I almost got raped and he saved me," Bella said quietly.

"You were almost raped in your dream? What the hell! I didn't even know that was possible! Oh my god, Bella, are you okay? That must have been terrible…"

Bella nodded, "It was, I was so scared…but I got away from the guys and I was running down this alley and suddenly this door flew open and I was pulled into this kitchen by him, he was holding me and suddenly everything was okay…"

"Damn, Bella. Does Tyler know about these dreams?"

"No," Bella said sheepishly, "he doesn't, but why would he need to know about them anyway? It's not like the dreams are really happening, and what are the chances that I ever meet this guy, _if_ he even exists."

"True," Alice nodded, "well, enough of this chit-chat, we have work to do!"

Alice walked out of Bella's office and Kelsey walked in.

"Good morning Bella," Kelsey said, coming to stand in front of Bella's desk.

"Good morning Kelsey," Bella smiled.

"I have scheduled several meetings for you, all of them are for books you have edited and they are in the final stages of publishing. The authors are coming in to meet with you, would you like me to give you the meeting times?"

"That would be great, thanks Kelsey. Oh, and I have scheduled a meeting with the author of _Flying with the Eagles_, Mason Woods, for Friday around noon. Can you put that into my schedule?"

"Yes," Kelsey said, handing Bella a paper with the meeting times on it, "I will put it down right away."

"Thanks Kelsey, you are great."

Bella could see Kelsey blush, "Thank you Bella,"

Bella smiled, "You're welcome,"

Kelsey smiled and walked out of her office.

Bella looked at the paper in her hand and saw she had three meetings today, all of them having to do with the cover art of novels she had read six months ago.

Her first meeting was in thirty minutes, so she quickly pulled up the summary of the book on her computer and scanned over the important details.

"Bella?" Kelsey appeared in the doorway, "The first client is here to meet you,"

"Thank you," Bella said standing up.

She walked out of her office and saw a stressed middle aged woman holding an arm full of papers.

"Amy?" Bella asked. The woman looked at her, "Please follow me, let's go to the conference room."

Amy, the author, nodded and followed Bella to the conference room.

"Okay, so we now have the final draft of _The Academy_?"

"Yes, it's right here," Amy gestured to the pile of papers she had in her arms.

"Okay," Bella said sitting down, turning on the laptop she had brought with her, "now what are you thinking about for the cover art? Are you thinking a building? People? A city skyline?"

"Um, I was actually thinking we could do a picture of the main character, Carrie."

"Well, unfortunately," Bella said, "I do not have a picture of what Carrie should look like."

"I drew a picture of what I think she looks like," Amy said, unfolding a piece of paper.

"Well," Bella said taking the picture, "We might be able to find someone who looks like this, but I don't think we will find an exact match. And we will have to pay the photographer, her, etc. I don't think having a picture of her would be the best idea."

"Why?"

"Well," Bella launched into her speech about why using a character from a book is usually not a good idea.

After two more long meetings just like the one with Amy, Bella was exhausted and was ready to go home.

She left the high rise and drove to her apartment.

She walked into the living room and threw her purse and keys onto the table and sauntered into the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator and peered into it for several moments figuring out what it was that she wanted to eat.

Bella decided to warm up a bowl of chili she had made a few days ago.

Bella sat on the counter while the microwave slowly ticked down from 2:00 to :01 and beeped.

She sprinkled cheese over the steaming bowl and curled up on her couch to watch a new episode of Grey's Anatomy.

When the show was over she went to her bedroom and changed into pajamas, crawling into bed.

Bella heard her door open and close, and saw Tyler's silhouette appear at the bedroom door.

She saw him strip off his shirt and heard him unzip his pants.

Bella felt him climb onto the bed and under the covers.

He slipped his hands around her waist and up her shirt, cupping her breasts.

"Tyler," Bella said, turning over to face him.

"Hmm," He said, nuzzling into her neck, his hand slipping past her waistband.

"Not tonight," Bella said, trying to scoot away from him.

"Why not," he said, capturing her mouth with his own, his hand lingering at her entrance.

"Because," Bella said, pushing away from him and taking his hand out of her pants, "I had a long day at work, and I am tired."

"Bella," he said, running his fingers up and down her sides, "c'mon."

"No Tyler," Bella turned on her side, facing away from him.

She could hear him silently fume about how pissed he was she wouldn't sleep with him, as he picked up his pants and shirt and walked into the living room, leaving her alone.

Bella shut her eyes and she was suddenly in a different world.

_Bella was in a dark room and could only see a door, light escaping from its sides, with music quietly thumping from behind it._

_Since there was obviously no place to go other than through the door, Bella walked to it and slowly turned the knob, hearing it _click_ open._

_When the door swung open and Bella stepped through it and into the room, she was enveloped in steam._

_Gavin DeGraw was playing._

_Bella looked around the room, which was a bathroom, and saw a shower. The source of the steam._

_Suddenly the water was turned off and Bella was staring dumbstruck at it._

_Handsome emerged from the shower, his body glistening in the steam, beads of water running from his chest to his…_

_Bella squeaked in surprise._

_Handsome looked up at her, his eyes wide, surpriesed to see her as well. He reached for a towel and quickly covered himself._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked, tying the towel around his waist._

"_Umm," Bella said, turning away from him, "I don't know," she said to the wall. "Thanks."_

"_For what?" He asked from behind her._

"_For saving me. From those guys last night." Bella turned to face Handsome, "The ones who tried to rape me."_

_Handsome looked at her, his gaze intense._

_He took a step towards her, but stopped, running a hand through his wet hair._

_Bella looked around awkwardly, wondering why she wasn't leaving so he could get some clothes on._

But damn, _she thought_, does he look good!_ Bella tried to sneak a look at his abdoman and arms._

_Bella heard movement and looked up, he was standing very close to her._

_She could hear both of them breathing hard._

_Suddenly she felt his hands on her face, tilting it up, his lips meeting hers._

_She moaned into his mouth, not knowing if she had experianced this explosion of feelings ever before in her life. She was most definintely dreaming._

_Her arms wrapped around his neck, trying to get more of him._

Bella's eyes flew open, her heart beating like a hummingbird's.

She looked around her bedroom, light streaming in through the windows, Tyler was gone.

Bella groaned, and slammed her fists to her sides, "Dammit!" She screamed, "Why did it have to end?!"

* * *

**A/N:** So I would most definitely be PO'ed if I was just about to have a fantastic make out session with (literally) the man of my dreams and I woke up! Haha, oh well, guess Bella will just have to deal and see what reality brings her. Thanks for reading and if you have any feelings about this story whatsoever, please review. It makes me super happy!

xoxo ~greatterriblebeauty


End file.
